Someday
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Serge, in Lynx's body does some serious thinking. [Rated for language] [Kirge, Serge&Kid] [Songfic] [Oneshot]


A/N: Hey!  Well, this wasn't necessarily the SONG I wanted for a CC songfic, but I thought it could make it work.  Anyway, it might contain some OOCness from Serge, so please forgive.  Um, just click the review button and leave a review when you're done.  

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, that belongs to Square Enix.  I do not own "Someday", that belongs to the musical group Nickleback. 

Someday 

_How the hell we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed?_

_Try to the turn the table_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Serge slammed his fists on the railing of the S.S. Invincible, as he struggled to keep from crying, but it was all in vain.  His body shook as the tears trickled down his furry face.  Growling softly, he looked down at the clear water, seeing his hideous reflection.  Gone were his tanned skin, spiky blue hair, and dark blue eyes.  Instead, now, he resembled a cat, covered in light brown fur and had menacing yellow eyes.

And gone too was the love of his life: Kid.

Ever since Lynx switched bodies with him, he was separated from Kid.  He searched desperately for her, and now that he *FINALLY* found her, she didn't know who he was!  She thought he was Lynx!…Again!  But this time, she wouldn't even *LISTEN* to him.  She went ahead and attacked him without a second thought.  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I wish you'd unclench your fist 

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately, there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

It was the second time she had attacked him, and it almost hurt twice as worse.  He had to make it stop.  He knew he had to make it stop once and for all.  There was still time, and where there was a will, there's a way, he heard people say.  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Nothin's wrong, just as long_

_As you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright, _

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright,_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Somehow, Serge knew he was going to make everything go back to the way it was between him and Kid.  Whether he had to recreate the Dragon Tear with own two hands, err paws, or kill Lynx with his bare hands, he would patch things up.  It would be hard, and it wouldn't happen right now, but it will…soon.  He knew if she was here right now, she'd be asking when.  He sighed heavily.  "I don't know…" he mumbled, looking down at the water, but really he was seeing her.

Whenever he was nervous, lost, or down, she was there to cheer him up.  That's what he needed right now.  She was the one person who believed in him, no matter what.  Even when it seemed against all odds at defeating the Aracia Dragoons, she still cheered him on to keep fighting.  Even when everyone around him deemed him a nut case, she stood by him.  

Oh, damnit it all!  It frustrated him so much!  She was *HIS* girl, not Lynx's!  He just couldn't steal her away from him like that!  Not without a fight.  He would do whatever it took to get Kid back, anything at all.  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Well, I hoped since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

However, deep down he was terribly sadden by this.  He hoped that things wouldn't have come to this, yet he should have known things would be difficult.  Things were horrible; she thought he was her mortal enemy and wanted to kill him.  He knew he couldn't fight her, and he prayed to every single of the Dragon Gods that he wouldn't have to again.  His worst fear was that natural instinct would take him over, and while she was attacking him, in order to protect himself…he might accidentally kill her.  The slightest chance that it could happen chilled him to the bone, and he forced his body to remain as still as possible when she attacked him last time.  He hoped it wouldn't come to that and that he could change things.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Nothin's wrong, just as long_

_As you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow _

_I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

What was he thinking??!  Of course he would be able to!  He was the Chrono Trigger, the "key"!  He possessed the ultimate power!  He could do anything!  Taking care of this won't be too much of a problem!  Within no time, he would be able to claim Kid back as his and hold her in his arms without any threat from anyone.  

He smiled in triumph as he looked up to the clear blue sky.  Yeah, that's right!  He had no reason to worry!  He'd get Kid back.  Suddenly, he frowned and looked back down.  

Then…why was he afraid deep down?…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_How the hell we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed?_

_Try to turn the table?_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

How *DID* things become like this?…  How did they go from traveling companions, to best friends, to almost lovers, to enemies?  Wasn't there anyway this could have been prevented?  Were there any signs that tried to warn them of what was to come?  Had he missed something?… Or was this all part of Fate?

Either way, things are as they were now, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact.  Now, he would just have to try and correct mistakes made, mend wounds, and change things for the better.  Namely, get it to where Kid wouldn't try to slit his throat on sight.  

This sounded like something from a horror story or some sad romance novel Leena used to read.  First, two star-crossed lovers meet each other by a setting planned by Fate; they save each other's lives, falling madly in love in the process; then, they're torn apart by some force; and in the end, either one or both wind up dead by committing suicide or killing each other.

A shiver went down his spine at the thought.  Oh dear Water Dragon, no!  Not that!  It couldn't end like that!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Nothin's wrong, just as long_

_As you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that _

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

He would have to fix things, keep them from going down that path.  It wouldn't be easy, and it would be a long path, but it would also be a well worth it just to hold her hand once more, to see her smile once more, just to hear her laugh…

A faint smile almost curled upon his lips at the image.  He closed his eyes, and he could almost see her standing right there in front of him, just like when he met her the first time.  He knew that she was out there, somewhere…  And he was going to find her.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

'Soon, Kid.  Soon, we'll be together again, just wait.  I know you're counting on me, and I know you believe in me.  Don't worry, I'll be there soon,' he thought as he opened his eyes, smiling, as he looked to the sky in awe as if he was seeing it for the first time.  

'Soon…'

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I know you're wondering when_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_


End file.
